dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update 45
March 3, 2015 Celestial Power Revisions With Game Update 45, we have made improvements to Celestial DPS. Celestial's advanced mechanic is still based on performing Celestial Combos. However, the abilities will now deal more damage when performed immediately after a multi-input Celestial Combo. To match all other advanced mechanics and weapon mastery, the Celestial Combos, while in Damage Role, now inflict and become vulnerable to counter mechanics. Specific changes are outlined in the notes below. Alerts League of Assassins *Fixed an issue where it was possible to get additional enemies in the final boss fight. Audio *Adjusted volume and frequency response of Armories and Tech Bank. *Base item amenities will have sound effects more consistent with their theme. *Metropolis City Hall Duo: **John Stewart's voiceover is now clearer. **Music will change more during your progression through the level. Bases *Player housing items no longer restrict their placement in that they may now interpenetrate each other freely. *Fixed a bug where very large base items could disappear when attempting to place them. Character Select *Fixed a bug where Character Selection Backgrounds at times would not rotate correctly. Chat *Online status messaging in the chat window will now be correct for Friends who have gone Link Dead. *The chat text history size has been increased. Combat *PC Only: Players can now select to write combat logs to disk (default off). **In Settings->Gameplay->Write Combat Logs To Disk. **This is for people using log parsers. These logs are now written with microsecond timestamps (previously in seconds). *Fixed a bug with dynamic stat updates not always applying to Field abilities. *Using a supercharge ability at the end of a cross-weapon mastery combo will now properly show a visual effect. Duos Metropolis City Hall *Fixed an issue where Arkillo or Kilowog would refuse to let players in to fight them partly due to fears that they may be defeated. *The camera has been pulled back slightly when securing the Power Battery in the Final Boss fight. FX Amazon Fury Part II *Updated colors of the Shade Punisher's special attack. Items *Corrected an issue with Cuirass of the Fallen Protector, where it was granting an incorrect version of the Fourth World style. Leagues *League Hall colors should now always show up correctly. *Fixed an issue that would allow renaming of Leagues with invalid names. Localization *Fixed a crash that occurred when unlocking group members treasure locks in Italian. Mail *Players will now receive an error message for mail sent to an incorrectly spelled character name. Missions Isis Unveiled (Villain) *Updated the subtitle text for Circe's end communication message to match the VO. Soul Siphoners *Updated the subtitle text for Calculator's end communicator message during the "Soul Siphoners" mission. It should now match the VO. Patrol Catastrophe *Fixed an issue in the Freightyard Warehouse where some Bane Thugs would have personality crises when using Venom. They will now keep their original name and clothing. Operations Return to the Nexus *Within the Nexus of Reality, allied robots will be more attentive and not accidentally knockback or pushback their player allies Powers Celestial *While the Celestial Combo Advanced Mechanic is active, if you have not yet unlocked Weapon Mastery, you gain an additional 5% weapon crit damage. *The damage over time portion of the following abilities will now deal more damage when performed immediately after a multi-input Celestial Combo in Damage Role: **Death Mark / Cleansed Death Mark **Haunt / Cleansed Haunt **Consume Soul *Consume Soul **Consume Soul will now cause AoE damage when performed immediately after a multi-input Celestial Combo in Damage Role *Cursed Idol **Cursed Idol no longer damages objects *Dark Pact **Reduced the power cost by 50% **Increased the duration to 12 seconds to match the cooldown **Increased the Might buff to''' 45%''' but no longer stacks with other super power Might buffs *Death Mark, Cleansed Death Mark **Fixed a bug that caused these abilities to only heal in Healer Role or deal damage in Damage Role when your target is KO'ed *Malediction **Decreased the cool-down for Malediction to better match the duration *Plague **The Plague into Corrupted Divine Light combo should now be significantly easier to hit. *Wither, Cleansed Wither **Increased the area of effect radius for Wither / Cleansed Wither *Wrath of the Presence, Corrupted Wrath of the Presence **Increased the area of effect radius for Wrath of the Presence / Corrupted Wrath of the Presence *The following abilities cause increased damage when performed immediately after a multi-input Celestial Combo in Damage Role: **Admonish, Corrupted Admonish **Divine Light, Corrupted Divine Light **Retribution, Corrupted Retribution **Smite, Corrupted Smite **Wrath of the Presence, Corrupted Wrath of the Presence **Blight, Cleansed Blight **Consume Soul, Cleansed Consume Soul **Curse, Cleansed Curse **Death Mark, Cleansed Death Mark **Haunt, Cleansed Haunt **Plague, Cleansed Plague **Wither, Cleansed Wither *The following abilities cause increased damage while you are performing Celestial Combos in succession in Damage Role: **Cursed Idol **Glyphs from Divine Light, Corrupted Divine Light *The following abilities cause AoE damage when performed immediately after a multi-input Celestial Combo in Damage Role: **Retribution, Corrupted Retribution **Smite **Haunt *The following abilities restore Power when performed immediately after a multi-input Celestial Combo in Damage Role: **Admonish **Benediction **Blessing **Divine Light **Renew **Retribution **Smite **Wrath of the Presence **Blight **Consume Soul **Curse **Death Mark **Haunt **Malediction **Plague **Wither Raids Throne of the Dead (normal and elite) *The cinematic before the Ares fight will no longer move players when it ends. *Hades has decided to use his Damned ability less frequently to banish players to the outer hallways. Styles *The ears from the Fox Skin should no longer incorrectly show through when wearing the Divine Style helmet. *Characters with the Spark body type sporting an animal skin should no longer see their skin clipping through when wearing the Bewitching Battlesuit Style helmet. *Characters with the Mesa body type should no longer see clipping or holes on the legs when wearing Divine Style legplates. *The Hades' Cloth leg style should now display correctly with all types of boots on characters with the Brute body type. *The Ciro Couture Pants item is now called Ciro Couture Bottom. Text *"Judgment" should now be spelled correctly throughout the game. Tooltips *Fixed Outdated PAI Legends tooltips that were incorrect. The following abilities all mentioned statistical buffs or de-buffs, and none of them were functional. All of the following abilities should now have corrected tooltips: *Huntress - Wrangle and EMP Canister *Catwoman - Cat Swipe *Nightwing - Clink *Harley - Bomb Toss UI *Group member info on the Heads-up Display (HUD) now shows the equipped Combat Rating instead of level if the player is level 30 and their equipped CR is at least 30. *Group member info on the HUD now takes into account clamping when calculating the equipped Combat Rating of group members. *Fixed a spacing issue in the Insufficient Space messaging window when trying to complete a trade transaction with a full inventory. *The Trade UI will now properly message you the count of excess items when you attempt to accept a trade with an overflowing inventory. *Fixed an issue that could have caused the "defend objective" health bar to become stuck on the HUD even after the defend target de-spawned. *Playing as a Legends character will no longer display a role icon in the Player Info or Group Info HUD elements. *PC Only: Players should now get a success message when keys are successfully redeemed through the in-game marketplace. Category:Game Update